This invention relates to a can telescope which is a pop or soda can with a telescope which is disguised as and stored essentially in a pop or soda can but which has tubular sections which can be extended and used as a telescope.
Telescopes are old in the art and have been used by astronomers and on ships for centuries and include multiple sections with the smaller sections being extendably contained in the larger sections; wherein, each of the sections has a lens for viewing objects or people at a distance.
One known prior art is an ALTISCOPE, U.S. Pat. No. 53,115, invented by J. Clark and issued on Mar. 13, 1866, which comprises a telescopic column of tubes and an arrangement of mirrors and lens.
Another known prior art is an OPTICAL SIGHTING DEVICE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,655,076, invented by Harold Armstrong and issued on Oct. 13, 1953, which comprises telescoping tubes, means for longitudinally adjusting the telescopic tubes with respect to each other, a handle for supporting the device, and a finger operated slide for focusing the device.
None of the prior art utilizes a can as a telescope not only for souvenir purposes but also as a functional telescope which has a storage compartment for storing objects and liquids.